


最后的诱惑

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: 灵感来自神秘博士408





	最后的诱惑

1

宇宙历800年11月，刚成立不久的伊谢尔伦共和政府接到一个提议，一位帝国科学家意欲将自己最新的科技成果无偿转让给他们。

这位科学家多年前曾是同盟俘虏，后主动留在俘虏收容星上进行研究。善于发现商机的费沙商人见此人有利可图，于是一直投资他的研究。虽多年过去毫无进展，不料如今突然大获成功，然而他却不愿意将成果交给商人，正好商人也同时投资伊谢尔伦，于是提出了这个折衷的办法。

伊谢尔伦共和政府考虑到盲目前去交易，存在着不小的风险，可是新科技兴许能助益他们的战力，经过三次商议过后，最终决定派出华尔特·冯·先寇布中将带领一小队人前去完成交易。

那位科学家居住在达那多斯星系中的耶柯尼亚行星上。那里曾是同盟的俘虏收容所，同盟灭亡后，收容的俘虏得以陆续遣散，收容所彻底废弃，不愿离开的俘虏加上城市的平民，人口大约在十万以内。

先寇布一行人乘坐一艘帝国的民用运输船，乔装成商人，前往耶柯尼亚行星。等他们抵达了行星上空，却始终无法与行星的宇宙港取得联系，微小陨石乱流又使得他们不敢继续停留，最终决定迫降。

由于几个月前的重大变故，此次任务一周的航行时间内船上众人情绪低落，此时遭遇的诸多不顺，先寇布心烦意乱。

最终凭借丰富的经验，民用运输船安全迫降在一个寒酸破败的宇宙港里。船上众人来不及松一口气，诡异的事情一桩接着一桩。

这个寒酸的宇宙港内空无一人。港内停着几艘民用客机，没有乘客，也没有工作人员。不过灯塔上的照明设备依然正常运作。

先寇布决定先忽略这个情况，他有重要的任务在身，还是先赶去市区完成交易为妙，况且到了市区他才能跟伊谢尔伦取得联系。

他带领小队开车前往市区，虽然全员商人装扮，不过武器全都藏在车内，毕竟不清楚对方的情况，需要做好踏入陷阱的准备。

然而他们一路上没有碰到任何车辆，一个人影都没看见。大约一小时车程过后，他们抵达了耶柯尼亚市，竟然也是同样状况，城市空无一人，商店等各种场所，全都保持着开门营业的状况，所有的设施全都处于正常运行当中。

怎么会有如此诡异的状况呢？仿佛这个行星上的人是在一瞬间消失不见的。

之前联络他们的费沙商人，明确告知科学家就生活在这里。

车辆在市里的主干道上转了一会，没有获得任何有用的信息。先寇布决定前往曾经的俘虏收容所，也许那边的军事设施可以让他们找到一丝头绪。

车辆驶近收容所，远远望去，正中心的瞭望塔上飘荡着同盟的旗帜。难道因为地处偏远边陲，这里还没被新帝国接手吗？先寇布暗想揣摩。

可惜的是，收容所里情况无二，没有人，更加诡异的是，收容所也没有废弃的痕迹，仿佛一切都在正常使用当中。

先寇布一行人找到中央管制室，里面的设备正在运转，只是没有操作的人员。

“德尔曼，联系伊谢尔伦。哈尔巴尔，带两个人去周围看看。”先寇布下令。

“中将，无法联系伊谢尔伦。”德尔曼回报。

先寇布眉头紧锁，沉思了片刻说：“联系达那多斯星系。”

“啊……””德尔曼大惊失色，“这样贸然联系他们好吗？万一我们身份被识破了呢？”

德尔曼的担忧不无道理，先寇布也不是没有考虑到，只是眼下的状况已经脱出了常识范围，他们人手又不够，也顾不得太多了。“总之现在担心太多也没用，先尝试联系看看。”

就在他们多次联系无果时，哈尔巴尔突然返回来报告：“中将，请您看一下屏幕上显示的时间。”

看时间。先寇布突然被打断了思路正想发火，结果当他注意到大显示屏上的数字时，不觉目瞪口呆，在场所有人都瞪圆了眼睛。

宇宙历788年11月10日。

“我们出发的时候是哪一年？”

“800年。”

“这里显示的是788年。”

“什么？那可是整整12年前啊。”

“这是怎么回事？”人群惊慌不已。

“都冷静。”先寇布大喊。“克拉夫特，把管制室里的资料拿过来，我要看看这到底是什么情况？哈尔巴尔，去找找所有能显示时间的东西。克洛涅卡，去找中央服务器。”

一阵忙乱过后，他们发现所有的电脑，墙上的挂钟、台历，就连桌上的记事本都印着同样的时间，宇宙历788年。

等大家返回来报告时，先寇布正坐着浏览收容所工作人员名单。

“中将，我估计我们进入了某种时间锁，正是这个原因我们之前飞船无法降落，现在也无法联系外界。”德尔曼说。

时间锁。这不是先寇布熟悉的常识，他问：“那行星上没人该如何解释呢？他们究竟是12年前消失的，还是说我们回到了12年前呢？”

管制室里的所有人都摇头。

“中将，我们来此地的任务是接收新科技，根据目前的情况，我建议我们立刻返回伊谢尔伦。”德尔曼说。

先寇布沉盯着名单，琢磨着，他这话不无道理。眼下的情况已经远非他们的能力可以解决的了。再说，伊谢尔伦情况不稳定，也不宜在此地逗留太久。他将手中名单往桌子上一放，说：“好，召集全员，立刻返回。”

就在先寇布起身离开时，眼角余光扫到了名单上的一个名字，他感觉心跳停止了。

杨威利。

军衔是少校。入职时间为11月9日，也就是说他昨天刚刚入职这个地方。

先寇布犹豫了，如果杨威利昨天来到这里，那么就意味着他随着整个行星上的人一起消失不见了。如果他放任此事不做理会，那么未来还有杨威利这个人存在吗？

不对，先寇布想，就在不到半年前，他才经历过令人撕心裂肺的一幕。这到底是怎么一回事呢？

当然，最后还有更加现实的一点，他们的飞船之前是强行降落，如今能否顺利飞离这个行星，回到自己正确的时间线上呢？

先寇布头痛欲裂。所有的一切都是未知。

“等等，我想既然目前无法联系外界，极有可能我们也困在这个什么时间锁里了，就算现在想走也走不了了。先不急离开，再去搜集情况看看。”

克洛涅卡带着先寇布来到中央服务器。房间内巨大的机器，指示灯看起来一切正常。

先寇布绕着机器转悠，心中苦笑，这种科技方面的事情还真不是自己擅长的领域。

服务器上有一盏闪烁的红灯从他一走进房间，就吸引了他的眼睛，闪烁的节奏犹如人的心跳。他忍不住想伸手触摸。但又不敢贸然动手。然而大脑中的各种谜团令他顾不得许多，他一伸手，瞬间感觉自己落入了失重的空间，周围灯光极速旋转。他隐约听见有人喊了一声中将，依稀是克洛涅卡的声音。

等先寇布感觉重力重新回来后睁开眼睛，发现自己站在之前去过的耶柯尼亚市区。街道上跟他们不久前路过的商店房屋一模一样，但又跟之前截然不同，街上有人，商店里有人。

他闭上眼睛，忍耐着一阵恶心。等他再次睁开眼睛，他看到了一张熟悉的脸，熟悉又有点陌生，比他熟悉的那张脸年轻太多了。

是杨威利。

二十一岁的杨威利。

2

“中将！中将！”

又是这个声音，先寇布惊醒过来，不悦地想着，身边的人不安地动了动，然后呼吸平稳了下来。

先寇布翻身，从身后抱住了有着一头乱糟糟黑发的人。怎么又听到这个声音，他在心中嘲笑自己，总在梦中听见有人喊他中将，难道他就如此不甘心过着平凡的生活吗？

身旁的杨威利倒是一直悠然自得，每天睡到自然醒，看书喝茶喝酒随心所欲。先寇布就这样陪着他。

先寇布想起两人最初相遇的时候，杨威利那双黑色的眸子盯着他，疑惑地问过他好几次，“你是不是认识我？”

先寇布忘了自己的回答，后来也没有再去思考这个问题，他记得自己就是想守着他，别的什么都不管了。

***

先寇布跟往常一样，在耶柯尼亚市图书馆里找到了杨威利。

“看什么书呢？”站在房间门口的先寇布问。图书馆里没有其他人，他不用理会保持安静的告示牌。

“传记。”杨威利抬头对他露出微笑。

“传记啊。”

“传记怎么了？我喜欢看传记！”

“是啊，每一本到最后主角都死了。”先寇布也不知道自己为何突然提到了死亡。

杨威利低下头盯着翻开的书页，一只手轻轻拂过纸张，他思考了片刻说：“死亡给我们深度，没有死亡这世界就只剩下喜剧了。”

先寇布举起双手，做出投降的样子说：“好了，死亡的话题就此打住，今天你去接卡琳，我要去办点事。”

“好。你回来吃晚饭吗？”

“当然，我不回去做饭，你肯定又要吃外卖了。”先寇布说着走到杨威利身边，在他头上亲了一下，然后转身离开。

杨威利坐着没有动，一直目送他出门，好半天目光都没有回到书本上。

先寇布走在路上，回忆着早上在传真机里收到的留言。留言很短，只有一句话。“先寇布中将，请于下午三点去市中心公园的公用电话亭。”

这留言看起来如同恶作剧一般，但他依然决定按时赴约，一探究竟。

走在路上，他思绪纷飞，中将？传来留言的是什么人？为何要这样称呼他呢？他不过是耶柯尼亚市一个普通市民，跟自己的伴侣在一起生活了十多年。

已经有这么久了吗？他突然发现自己想不起确切的时间了，准确说，他几乎无法清晰地回忆起过去，似乎在漫长的时间里，他和杨威利鲜少谈论过去，日子就这样平淡如水地一天天地过了下去。

他们何时收养的女儿，他已经完全想不起来了。这个发现令他害怕。他不由得加快了步伐。

三点整，公用电话亭的电话准时响起。先寇布迫不及待地接起来。

“先寇布中将，您那边情况调查得如何了？”克洛涅卡说。

“我是先寇布，你是哪位？”先寇布听到话筒里倒吸一口气的声音。“还有，你为什么要喊我中将？”

“中将，我是克洛涅卡，啊，我明白了！”

对方突然提高音量，先寇布不由自主将听筒远离耳朵。

“中将，您先不要提问，听我把话说完，我不知道通讯可以持续多久，所以一切长话短说。我们大概摸清了这台服务器的问题。788年，服务器因为某些原因，将耶柯尼亚行星上所有的人都上传保存了。我们误闯进了时间锁，您因为某些原因也被上传了，您现在所处的世界是服务器内部的虚拟空间。

“现在需要您去那边世界的收容所，找到服务器，我们在外面同时操作服务器，这样服务器就会释放行星上的所有人。我们也就能突破时间锁。

“最后，因为服务器容量有限，会停止运行所有人的记忆，因为您已经在里面停留了一段时间，大概也逐渐失去了记忆。不过，现在时间紧迫，您必须回想起这一切。赶在外面的服务器过载烧毁之前， 赶去收容所，一切才能回归正轨。”

“中将，先寇布中将，您听到了吗？”发现对方一直没有回答，话筒里的人大声喊道。

始终保持沉默的先寇布终于说出了回答：“收到！我还有多长时间。”

“暂时无法判断，但是请您立刻出发前往收容所。等您到了，我们应该就可以及时通讯了。”

“对了，我进入服务器有多长时间了？”

“六个小时。”

“知道了，保持联……”先寇布话未说完，电话就中断了。

先寇布不清楚自己是如何回到家中，他一进家门就坐在沙发上，之前忘却的记忆如涓涓细流般涌出。

那天，先寇布刚刚踏进这里，克洛涅卡的喊声渐渐悠远，他快步走在耶柯尼亚市区，观察整个城市的情况。果然如他猜想一样，这里就是788年，他来到主干道的一头，通向收容所的道路拉起了禁戒线封闭起来，没有人往那边去，人们似乎全都生活在市区里，整个城市平静安宁。

也是在那天，他在街头看到了杨威利，他满脑子都在想，能否将二十一岁的杨威利带出去，带去那个已经没有他存在的世界呢？

然后更多潮水一般的记忆，则是他和杨威利一起生活的十多年。

直到杨威利回到家，他一个人静静地坐在黑暗之中。

杨威利打开灯，让卡琳立刻回房间睡觉，然后拿出酒瓶倒了两杯白兰地，递给先寇布一杯，自己坐到他身边。

先寇布接过酒杯一饮而尽。

两人沉默地坐了一会，杨威利没有开口问，先寇布也没有说话。

最后还是先寇布打破了沉默：“你喜欢现在的生活吗？”

杨威利想到先寇布刚才在黑暗中的模样，似乎没想到他会问出这样的问题，回答得有些迟疑：“现在这样很好啊，我可不愿意做个被工作杀死的不幸劳动者。”

“是啊，我也觉得很好，有你在我身边，我可以活到很老很老。”先寇布伸手揽住杨威利的肩膀。

“你是不是有什么话想对我说？”

“是的，可我不知道该如何开口。”

“这可不像你啊，华尔特。”

先寇布转头盯着杨明亮的眼睛，认真地说：“杨威利，我们现在的一切都不是真的。”

“不是真的？”杨威利瞪大眼睛，伸手摸着先寇布的脸，轻轻捏了捏，笑着说，“怎么会不是真的呢？”

先寇布抓住了杨威利摸在自己脸上的手，盯着他的脸，还是二十一岁的模样。如果真在一起生活了十多年，那么他现在应该是乘坐瑞达Ⅱ号出发去见皇帝之前的模样了吧。

他现在这样子真好，脸上没有一丝的疲惫，一直做着自己想做的事情，而我，终究还是要夺走他的希望了。先寇布暗暗想着。现在，我要夺走我们两人的希望，他不该年纪轻轻就死于刺杀，现在他有机会按照自己的希望度过一生，却也只能匆匆画上休止符了。

“华尔特，你眼睛为何如此悲伤，你现在看着我，就好像在参加我的葬礼。”

先寇布堵住了杨威利的嘴，用自己的嘴，他尝了自己的眼泪的味道，他紧紧抱住怀里的人，不想放开，哪怕是在虚拟的空间里，他一辈子都不想放开。

先寇布越来越使劲，杨威利感觉到了对方的情绪，也紧紧地抱住对方，仿佛在这一瞬间他相信了先寇布的话。

“那么，真实又是怎样的呢？”杨威利真诚地问。

我怎么可以告诉他真实呢？先寇布下午独自一人时，他想清楚了。按照杨威利的时间线，他是不会记得现在发生的一切，此时才二十一岁的他，还有十几年的人生。怎么可以给他剧透呢。

至于自己最初进入这个世界时的可笑想法，先寇布也想通了，他无法将二十一岁的杨威利带进他的时间线，带去800年。终究，两人只能分道扬镳了。

“我们需要去收容所操作服务器，然后，你就能回到你的真实世界了。我也会回去。”先寇布终于平静下来，做出了回答。

“你会回到哪里？”杨威利问。

先寇布微微一笑，没有回答。问错问题了啊，提督。

“你会回到什么时候？”

先寇布愣住了，但也只是眉头紧锁没有回答。

“啊，看来我终究无法过上随心所欲的生活了。华尔特，我相信你，我会跟你一起去收容所。”

3

两人跟卡琳道别后，驱车前往收容所。抵达后，那里空无一人，两人顺利找到了服务器所在的房间。

先寇布跟克洛涅卡取得了联系，对方表示服务器五分钟后就会因为过载自动销毁，他们必须加快速度了。

“准备好了吗？”先寇布紧张地问，虽然他一点都不想进行接下来的操作。

“好了，”杨威利的声音很犹豫，他立刻接着说：“不，等等。再等一会。我们还有时间吗？”

“还有五分钟。”先寇布确认了一下。

两人拥抱着彼此，光影在他们周围快速旋转，两人仿佛正在快速经历着他们的一生，先寇布看到长大成人的淡淡红茶颜色头发的少女领着一个亚麻色头发的俊美年轻人回家。他听见杨威利笑了起来。

“你笑什么？”先寇布问。

“卡琳才17岁就领回来一个小伙子，可把你气坏了。”先寇布惊呆了，原来这不是他一个人的梦，两人看到的是彼此的未来，是同一个未来。

“是啊，要不是看在那个小子挺崇拜你，我就把他赶出去了。”先寇布回答。

拥抱着的两个人仿佛看到对方垂垂老矣的模样。

然后，杨威利说话了：“好了，我准备好了，现在就动手吧，趁我还没有后悔。”

先寇布看着杨威利年轻的脸，紧握抓着他的手，两只手一起按下了操作的按钮。

刹那间，世界在他们周围坍塌，两股强大的力量扯开了紧握在一起的双手，先寇布最后听见了杨威利最后的声音，“华尔特，谢谢你！”

等周围稳定下来时，先寇布发现自己还在服务器所在的房间，不过杨威利已经不见了踪影。服务器不再闪烁，一切都是长久闲置的状态。

克洛涅卡等人全都围在先寇布周围，先寇布闭上双眼平息恶心的感觉，有人搬来了椅子，他赶紧坐下休息。

“中将，您还好吗？”克洛涅卡问。“您在里面发生了什么事吗？”

先寇布回忆着，结果发现自己只能想起跟克洛涅卡联系，然后是操作服务器的零碎片段，其它的一切仿佛蒙上了迷雾，他什么都想不起来了。

哈尔巴尔到周围调查一番后回来报告，现在时间已经回到了他们出发时的正确时间了，收容所里也都是废弃的状态。

先寇布赶紧出发去市里完成任务。交易过程非常顺利，至于新科技他们需要回去交给技术人员研究使用。他们第二天就启程返回伊谢尔伦。

先寇布返程时在飞船上做了个梦，梦到第一次夺取伊谢尔伦之后，他在统合作战本部的电梯里碰到了杨威利，他对他说：“我已经决定自己人生的终点是老死了……壮烈的战死可不符合我的个性。请无论如何，让我活到那个时候吧！”

 

尾声

宇宙历796年，第十三舰队正在展开伊谢尔伦攻略战。

作战部队进入要塞已经90分钟了。旗舰休伯利安舰桥上，首席幕僚姆莱准将说：“现在已经大大超过了预定时间，虽然我不愿意这样想，但那个男人，是否成为了第七个反叛者。”

坐在指挥台上的杨威利说：“如果是这样，我们早就被敌军包围了。先寇布上校接受了最艰巨的任务，我会坚持相信他。”

黑发的指挥官内心突然生出一股暖意，到底是从何而来的信任呢？他想不明白，这种感觉仿佛是相处过一辈子的信任。

 

Ende


End file.
